mimpi yang kau curi
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Lelaki itu lebih memilih memainkan gitar usangnya, menyampaikan isi hati kepada sang wanita melalui jendela kamar dengan syair romantisme remaja tiap bulan purnama. #LibrettoNoUta


**Arslan Senki © Yoshiki Tanaka**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **Semi-canon. Oneshot.**

 **Untuk event #LibrettoNoUta yang diadakan di Fanfiction Net World**

* * *

 **Tema : Inside is Empty**

 **Lagu yang dipilih : AAA - Aishiteru no ni, Aisenai**

 **Interpretasi Tema : Selepas perang panjang, semua perselisihan berakhir. Tidak ada pedang, tidak ada sihir. Yang tersisa hanyalah duri bernama cinta.**

* * *

Semuanya berawal saat Pangeran Arslan mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya saat membuka obrolan di atas meja makan dengan mengajak semua pengikutnya. Kalau boleh bisa ditambahkan dalam kategori teman. Dan sebagai teman perjalanan, Gieve tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi ia telah bersumpah setia kepada sang Putera Mahkota. Kerajaan membutuhkan penerus sesegera mungkin, dan Farangis ditunjuk untuk mendapatkan kehormatan itu. Farangis hanya berlutut, berterima kasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan Pangerannya. Daryun pun mendukungnya secara penuh. Tidak ada penolakan dalam diskusi ini.

"Apa ada yang keberatan? Aku akan mendengarkan kalian."

Gieve tidak bisa menyalahkan Pangeran Arslan. Sang Pangeran adalah orang yang terlalu baik. Gieve tahu bahwa Arslan melakukan ini demi kerajaan semata, dia memikirkan kepentingan orang banyak. Meski Gieve ingin mengangkat tangan, dia tidak bisa. Di saat pangeran mementingkan kerajaan, dia justru hanya memikirkan egonya sendiri. Sungguh hina.

Tentu bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Farangis yang terpilih. Wanita itu telah menemani Pangeran Arslan dan berniat menjalankan sumpahnya sejak awal. Bahkan ia juga yang menyeret Gieve menjadi pengikut sang pangeran. Arslan memercayakan ini kepada Farangis karena tahu ia adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Memang tidak ada opsi lain, karena kerajaan pun terus mendesak agar Pangeran Arslan segera mencari pendamping. Jika Gieve menjadi Arslan, dengan berbagai pertimbangan tentu saja jawabannya adalah Farangis.

"Saya merasa terhormat, Yang Mulia."

"Farangis, kau tidak perlu berlutut."

Arslan meraih tangan perempuan itu, menarik dan memaksanya berdiri dari posisi berlutut. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kita semua mempunyai derajat yang sama. Kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menolaknya."

Farangis berkedip. "Mana mungkin saya menolak permintaan Anda, Yang Mulia?"

Karena itulah, Gieve juga mengikuti jalan Pangeran Arslan. Dia yang mulanya hanya mengejar Farangis, menyadari bahwa pilihannya mengikuti Arslan tidaklah salah. Putera Mahkota itu benar-benar memikirkan nasib kerajaannya kelak, terutama bila di bawah pimpinannya.

Melakukan terobosan menghapus sistem perbudakan, mengurangi anggaran yang tak perlu demi kemewahan, juga berbagai aturan tak masuk akal lain. Dia juga melihat sang pangeran berkembang menjadi sosok yang hebat, ketahuilah semula dia hanyalah bocah biasa. Gieve tidak bisa membantah fakta itu; Arslan punya kharisma tersendiri, bahkan sampai membuat wanita negeri tetangga diam-diam menaruh suka padanya. Tidak heran bila Farangis juga takluk di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kita akan melaksanakan upacara secepatnya."

* * *

Gieve sedang ditugaskan menjaga Farangis sebelum upacara dilaksanakan bulan depan. Selama absennya Arslan, Gieve mendapat tugas terhormat ini. Arslan harus bertemu dengan pendeta untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Bocah polos yang tak tahu keburukan hati orang dewasa, huh.

"Apa kau juga mencintai Yang Mulia?"

Farangis menoleh. Lelaki yang biasanya jelalatan terhadapnya mendadak menanyakan sesuatu yang serius. Mereka sedang berada di taman belakang menikmati mekar bunga, sebenarnya hanya Farangis seorang, sih.

"Aku sudah bersumpah setia kepada Pangeran. Kewajibanku adalah melaksanakan semua keinginannya." jawab Farangis mantap.

Gieve memutar mata, "Apa ini juga adalah inginmu?"

"Keinginan Pangeran adalah keinginanku juga. Kau kenapa?" kernyitan di dahi Farangis menunjukkan bahwa Gieve memang berbeda daripada saat hari-hari biasa.

"Hanya penasaran, kalau memang kau suka. Apa bagusnya Pangeran di matamu? Semacam itu."

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Gieve."

Menghela napas. Gieve berjalan ke arah lain, lalu membawakan setangkai bunga kecil untuk Farangis. "Begini, Farangis. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan. Perlu kupanggilkan tabib?"

"Aku cuma butuh pendapatmu."

Bunga kecil pemberian Gieve ditepis halus.

Farangis menopang dagu. Rambut hitam panjangnya terjuntai anggun. Kelopak matanya menyipit sendu. "Yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengabdi kepada pangeran dan berguna bagi kebaikan orang."

"Sekalipun kau berada di sangkar emas?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku tersesat di luar sana."

Gieve menyudahi obrolan. Farangis memang keras kepala. Omong kosong dengan sumpah setia, Gieve bisa melihat kilat ketertarikan terhadap Pangeran Arslan di matanya. Mungkin bukan dalam hal romantis, ia hanya mengakui bahwa pria berambut putih itu memang hebat.

"Kalau aku masih mengejarmu bahkan setelah kau jadi istri pangeran dan menjadi Ratu?"

"Siapkan kepalamu untuk dipenggal."

Tapi Gieve tidak melihat wajah kesal Farangis. Wanita itu justru tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Tapi jangan kau mencoba. Meski hanya niat sekalipun."

* * *

Gieve memujanya, ia sadar menginginkan Farangis. Bukan sebagai salah satu wanita yang masuk dalam daftar penaklukkan, namun menghargainya sama seperti wanita terhormat lainnya. Kadang Gieve berpikir, inikah yang namanya karma?

Gieve membayangkan jika mereka berdua bersama. Hidup damai di pedestrian bersama anak-anak mereka. Mengurus ladang dan ternak dengan suka cita. Atau memandang hamparan rumput kala senja tiba. Mungkin saja bercuap di teras sambil membicarakan masa depan.

Tetapi Gieve tahu, itu hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

Hari ini, Gieve melihat Farangis di sisi Pangeran Arslan, tampak begitu elok dan rupawan. Berbagai macam perhiasan menambah pesonanya, juga riasan ala kerajaan yang sangat pas untuknya. Terlebih ketika sebuah tiara disematkan di atas kepala. Rakyat bersorak gembira, Arslan dan Farangis melambai sembari tersenyum bahagia.

Hanya Gieve seorang yang merasakan lara.

Hatinya serasa ditusuk puluhan panah beracun. Ia sudah tertawan dengan sosok Farangis, ia telah terjerat dalam benang bernama dosa. Tidak sepatutnya ia memikirkan untuk memiliki wanita yang telah memilih menjadi istri orang lain. Gieve mengutuk perasaannya sendiri, dia akui rasa benci ini.

Tetapi, bisa apa dia? Dia hanya rakyat jelata yang suka bermain musik dan menipu wanita sebelumnya, kebetulan bergabung dan dianggap teman oleh Pangeran Arslan. Ia tidak boleh mengkhianati temannya meski dalam hati. Dia adalah Ksatria yang diangkat derajatnya. Sadar tak akan berdiri di sini tanpa kebaikan Pangeran Arslan.

"Gieve, silakan. Kau bilang ingin menyumbangkan lagu." Arslan menatap lugu, karena dia memang seperti itu. Tidak pernah berprasangka buruk pada orang lain, sama sekali tak menaruh curiga pada Gieve yang sedari tadi terpaku ke mempelai wanitanya.

"Tentu saja, Pangeran."

Gieve bernyanyi untuk mereka, untuk rakyat kerajaan. Arslan terlihat menikmati irama, Farangis pun memuji kepiawaian Gieve. Baru kali ini dia memuji lelaki itu secara tulus. Gieve tidak peduli. Mau dosa atau tidak, dia hanya harus melakukan hal yang ia inginkan.

* * *

Gieve tidak bisa berhenti jadi musisi. Ia sekarang pemusik resmi di istana, dipanggil bila ada pertemuan bangsawan atau antar negara. Gieve menyukai bagaimana musiknya dihargai, Pangeran Arslan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk berpijak di dunia ini. Meski terkadang—sering, terlalu sering ia mendengar keberadaannya dianggap sebagai sampah. Hanya beberapa orang yang tak memandangnya sebelah mata. Termasuk Farangis. Wanita itu menatapnya lama bila memainkan musik, lalu turut bertepuk tangan untuknya. Sebuah formalitas yang menyebalkan.

Tak jarang pula Gieve dan Farangis berpapasan di lorong, karena letak kamarnya cukup dekat dengan Arslan dan Farangis. Sebenarnya, ada Daryun juga. Hanya saja Gieve sedang mendramatisasi tragedi kisah cintanya sendiri.

"Hari ini Anda cantik seperti biasa, Permaisuri."

Gieve tidak menghentikan kebiasaan lamanya yang mengagungkan kecantikan seorang wanita. Dan Farangis memang pantas mendapatkan pujian itu. Dia adalah sosok paling sempurna yang pernah dilihat Gieve seumur hidupnya.

"Apakah kau sibuk hari ini, Gieve? Yang Mulia menyuruhku memanggilmu. Tentang misi rahasia."

"Misi rahasia? Membawa kabur Permaisuri?" Gieve sedikit teringat masa lalu. Ia juga pernah disuruh membawa lari seorang wanita yang berdandan layaknya Permaisuri saat itu, Ibu Yang Mulia Arslan, demi mengalihkan perhatian musuh.

"Tanyakan kepada Yang Mulia. Aku harus ke tabib hari ini memeriksakan perutku."

Gieve melirik. Perut Farangis telah membuncit, berisi kehidupan yang lain. Gieve memberikan cengiran khasnya dan berlalu begitu saja darinya.

Dosanya masih ada. Ia masih menginginkan Farangis.

* * *

Gieve merenung di bingkai jendela.

Gieve memang seorang pengkhayal. Ia punya mimpi-mimpi yang ia damba meski tahu tak akan bisa ia raih; salah satunya adalah Farangis. Lelaki itu lebih memilih memainkan gitar usangnya, menyampaikan isi hati kepada sang wanita melalui jendela kamar dengan syair romantisme remaja tiap bulan purnama. Barangkali angin malam berbaik hati dan mau mengantarkan pesan kepada dewinya; bahwa ia kini sekarat karena hal bernama cinta.

Gieve menyanyikan lirik terakhir dengan air mata. Dia tidak cengeng, kisah cintanya saja yang kebetulan berbalik jadi mimpi buruk. Gieve ingin menertawai nasib, tapi air matanya berkhianat dan tak mau diajak berkompromi. Lembaran kertas bertumpuk di mejanya, bertuliskan seluruh perasaanbya untuk Farangis. Gieve tidak akan lelah bermimpi, kalau bisa dia ingin terjebak dalam zona ini selama yang ia bisa. Mimpi indah itu ada karena tidak bisa dicapai, bukan?

 _( Yang Gieve tahu, dia begitu menginginkan wanita itu.)_

* * *

Bayi pertama Farangis lahir di bulan Februari. Seorang laki-laki yang amat gagah berani. Keluarga kerajaan tentu menerima kehadiran penerus masa depan, terlebih setelah mengetahui bayi itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Masa depannya sudah diputuskan mulai saat ini. Meskipun pendapat Arslan sendiri sedikit berbeda,

"Dia bukan aku, terserah dia mau jadi apa."

Sungguh murah hati sang pangeran mahkota, Gieve kagum dengan jawabannya. Pangeran Arslan menghargai hak setiap manusia, termasuk untuk anak pertamanya. Gieve tersenyum, memang karena inilah dia mengikuti Arslan. Ia kini sedang berada di luar, menunggu bayi tersebut dimandikan sambil berbincang satu sama lain.

"Anda sungguh baik hati."

"Meski aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena harus memilih Farangis."

"Dalam situasi seperti ini memang sulit memilih istri untuk Anda. Saya pun yakin Nona Farangis—permaisuri melakukan ini dengan ikhlas."

"Aku harap juga begitu, Gieve."

Sepasang mata Arslan begitu teduh, penuh dengan kemuliaan. Berbeda dengan kebusukan hati yang mengakar pada Gieve. Mereka terlalu berbeda. Lantas mengapa sang pangeran amat mempercayainya? Gieve dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Dia masih belum menemukan cara menghapus perasaan ini. Dia ingin melupakan mimpi-mimpinya dan menghadapi realita. Seperti Arslan, yang harus merasakan peperangan di usia belia. Gieve tidak berhak menyombongkan diri, karena Arslan mempunyai lebih dalam segalanya.

"Gieve, untuk misi rahasia yang kita bicarakan kemarin ... apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Arlan menatapnya cemas. Gieve berusaha menenangkan batin si ayah baru ini, "Anda pikir saya ini siapa, Yang Mulia? Saya akan kembali untuk Anda."

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Gieve. Terima kasih sudah selalu memenuhi permintaanku."

Arslan masuk ke dalam ruangan kembali setelah dipanggil oleh bidan, sementara Gieve masih di luar. Tidak berniat mengganggu apalagi meratapi kenyataan. Dia ini bukan bocah remaja. Lebih baik berdiam sebentar di sini daripada membuat ia hancur dua kali.

Gieve menatap angkasa, amat luas seperti tak terbatas. Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu terik, justru sangat menyejukkan. Angin semilir membelai kepalanya, berbisik tentang musim yang indah. Bunga-bunga di halaman istana terlihat bermekaran dari tempatnya berdiri. Kupu-kupu berebutan nektar tanpa henti. Banyak berkah yang menyertai kelahiran bayi Farangis hari ini.

Gieve memutuskan untuk melanjutkan syair malam nanti. Akan ia tulis, berapapun banyaknya, berapapun lamanya.

 _[ Hanya untuk tetap menjadi seonggok rangkaian kata ]_

* * *

A/N :mendadak nostalgia sama AAA lalu aku kejebak di lagu Aishiteru No Ni, Aisenai. Menurutku perasaannya Gieve ke Farangis bakal kea lagu ini kalo misal Farangis beneran nikah sama orang lain. Apalagi kalau orangnya Arslan, haha. Oh my prince *kiss* #digebuk. Pas banget sama sosok Gieve yang basicnya pengamen #GAK

thanks for read

siluman_panda


End file.
